


Just a Taste

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar





	Just a Taste

You hadn’t really given much thought to having kids, but now that you had one you were head over heels in love with the tiny human being you had managed to create. You had given birth to a little girl just 17 days ago. She was going to be a heartbreaker as she got older with your (h/c) hair and button nose and her father’s pouty lips and hopefully his eyes.

“Hey sweetheart. How are my two favorite girls today?” You heard your husbands deep, smooth voice in the nursery doorway and you turned with a smile on your face, gently rocking your daughter to soothe her whimpers.

“We’re good…been a little fussy today though. I think she’s got an upset tummy.” You explained in a soft voice, watching as your daughter finally began to settle into your arms. The look of pure devastation on Hvitserk’s face almost made you laugh. He was so protective of his little girl and the thought of her in any kind of pain made his heart ache. 

“You’re home early.”

“Yeah the restaurant wasn’t busy today. Only had two customers left so I closed up early and came home. Let me see her.” He said, making grabby hands towards the little purple bundle in your arms. The sight of your 6’0” broad shouldered husband gently cradling your daughter would be something you would never tire of seeing. The serene smile on his face, the calming and loving tone in his voice, and the way she would grab his finger as if it were her lifeline made for the perfect picture; one that you weren’t sure your ovaries were capable of handling. “That’s my baby girl…what’s Mama been feedin’ you, huh? Givin’ my poor girl a tummy ache.” He soothed, his large hand covering the expanse of her torso, her fingers wrapping around his own as tightly as she could. The warmth from his hand effectively calming her squirming legs and making you smile.

“Don’t blame me. I’ve still been living off of Ivar’s researched diet for optimal healthy breast milk. Kid’s getting the best of the best. She’s just a Lothbrok…gas is your thing so talk her through it.” You sassed, walking out of the room and ignoring his playful glare.

“Mama thinks she’s funny, huh baby girl? She isn’t wrong though…sorry kid.” She bunched her legs up once again, managing to pass gas. The sound impressive for something so small, making Hvitserk’s eyes open wide. “Geez kid…you sound just like Uncle Ubbe after a couple of burritos…what the hell is in your Mom’s milk?” Hvitserk asked, settling into the rocking chair in the corner of the room. “You know…this is my favorite part of the day. Gettin’ to come home to you and Mama. Having you fall asleep in my arms…just some me and you time…bonding.”

The sound of his deep voice, the gentle rocking, and the comforting warmth from his hand quickly lulled her to sleep. His smile was wide, glad to be able to help make his daughter feel better even if it was only temporary. Gently getting up, he walked her towards her crib, laying her down gently and covering her with the purple butterfly blanket at her feet. Once he was satisfied that she would be comfortable, he made his way to leave the room when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Sitting on the edge of the changing table was a half empty bottle. Grabbing it he made his way into the hallway before his curiosity got the better of him. He had watched you feed her from your breasts when she was first born, the whole process probably more fascinating to him than it should have been. You had only recently started pumping your milk into bottles to give him the chance to bond during feeding times as well.

Taking a quick look around him, he found himself to be alone and unscrewed the nipple from the bottle. Holding the rim of the bottle under his nose he took several experimental sniffs to find that it smelled like…well milk. Another cursory glance around the corner he held the bottle to his lips and took a small sip, letting it sit on his tongue for just a moment before swallowing. A couple smacks of his soft lips he shrugged his shoulders and decided it wasn’t so bad before taking a larger sip. It tasted like sweetened milk. “Not bad…” a throat clearing made him jump almost clean out of his skin. Whipping his head around to his right he saw you standing there in the bend of the hallway, leaning against the wall with a bemused smile on your face.

“What are you doing, Lothbrok?”

“Who me? I-I was uh, it was an accident.” He cursed himself silently for bumbling like an idiot. He knew he had been caught and that knowledge caused his face, neck, and ears to   
flame red. The heat being felt deep down underneath his skin.

“Mmhmm…”

“Yeah well…what are you doing creeping around the hallway anyway?”

“Well I was coming to tell you that dinner was ready, but I see you’ve already started with your daughter’s food.”

Hvitserk opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water, desperate for any sound to come out for his defense. Unfortunately, that never happened and you began to laugh, making a sheepish smile break out across his own face.

“Can’t blame me for tryin’ it, right?” He shrugged.

“And what’s the verdict, dear?”

“It’s not bad…it’s actually kind of sweet.”

“Give it 5 more weeks baby, and you can find out what it’s like straight from the tap.” You winked at him before turning around and making your way back down the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Hvitserk behind to let his brain process what you had just proposed. It didn’t take long before he was joining you in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into the protective warmth of his body.

“Ya know…5 weeks isn’t that long, love.. and I gotta say…this might turn into a new kink for me.”

“Are you serious?” You laughed out, looking over his face seeing the small flecker of honesty behind the humor.

“Hey…pregnant you was definitely a kink I didn’t know I had and this one just kinda goes along with it.”

“Stealing your kids food is a kink?”

“You make it sound so dirty.” He said, screwing up his face in mock indignation. “You should take it as me telling you that you taste good…everywhere.” He said with a wink and a classic Hvitserk smirk before pulling your lips to his in a kiss that made you tingle all over. “5 weeks, sweetheart.” He said when he pulled his lips from yours, landing a hard smack to your ass before sitting down to eat his dinner, the bottle long forgotten in the kitchen sink.


End file.
